The Name of the Doctor
by Storyteller64
Summary: After stepping into the Doctor's time stream to save his life, Derpy ends up in limbo where she meets all of the past Doctor's and his biggest secret.


So my friend show me the Doctor Who episode 'The Name of the Doctor' which was the last episode before the big 50th anniversary and the last scene was so amazingly epic I had to do a ponified version of it.

Because you know, ponies make everything better .

* * *

**The Last SceneOf**

**The Name of The Doctor**

**Ponified**

Edited by xtremesmw

Derpy woke up to find herself lying on a dark field of sand. What happened? She asked herself as she gathered her thoughts. _One moment I was with the Doctor, the next…_

Her thoughts were cut off as an old pony wearing a black dress coat with sleek sliver hair ran past her, shouting her name. Derpy watched as the mysterious stallion disappeared into the shadows. _What was that?_

Another stallion ran past her. This one had a curly mane and long scuff around his neck. Suddenly another came, and another, and another, and another. They were all different ponies and Derpy knew who they all were. _These are the Doctor's past lives, but how…_

The grey mare cried out as images raced through her mind; visions of lives that she had lived and died so she could protect him from others who sought to destroy him. I remember now, Derpy thought as she tries to bear the weight of so many lives crashing down upon her like a savage wave_. I stepped into the Doctor's time stream so I could save him. Does that mean I'm dead?_

Once more she cried out in pain as she relived every single life she had, each one of them ending with her sacrificing her life to save his. Tears began to stream down her face as the pain of each death lit her body in pain. Just as she thought she couldn't stand it anymore, a hoof reached out and touched her shoulder. The pain and images stopped.

She looked up and was overjoyed to see the familiar face smiling down at her.

"Missed me?" he said with that cheeky smile he had on every time he was about to do something heroic. Derpy didn't say anything; her throat was too dry from crying to form words. She swung her hooves around his neck and buried her face into his chest. The hug surprised him, but he returned it none the less.

After what felt like an eternity, they parted and the Doctor helped her up to her feet. "Come on, we have to get out of here," he said becoming serious, "can you walk?"

Derpy nodded and followed the Doctor over to a door made of pure light, casting itself over the dark desert that she had been trapped in. As they made their way to it, a sudden chill ran down her spine causing her to stop. The feeling of something or someone behind her caused her to look over her shoulder where she found a dark, shadowy figure standing no more than ten feet away from them.

"Doctor?" she asked after swallowing the lump that had appeared in her throat, "who's that?"

The chestnut stallion stopped in his tracks, as he too felt the other pony's presence and it had made his heart freeze over with fear. He quickly turned around and stood protectively in front of Derpy.

"Derpy, go through the doorway. Now." He ordered.

"But who is he?" Derpy asked once again, "Is he another version of you? How come I didn't see him before?"

"Yes, now let's leave." He said forcing Derpy into the shining doorway.

"But, how come I didn't see him? I saw all the Doctors."

"I said it was me, I never said he was the Doctor."

"I don't understand!"

"Listen!" the Doctor shouted as he turned around to face the scared mare. "My name- my real name... that's not the point. The name I chose is the Doctor. The name you chose is like a promise you make. He's the one who broke the promise."

Derpy stared at the Doctor and then at the dark figure. She didn't know what to think with this new information or how to process it. Her vision started to blur as her thoughts were soon swallowed up by the coming darkness that was overtaking her. The last thing she felt as before losing herself into oblivion was falling and landing in somepony's embrace.

"He is my secret." The Doctor whispered shamefully as he held Derpy unconscious body in his hooves.

"What I did, I did without choice." The dark figure said.

"I know." The Doctor nodded solemnly.

"In the name of peace and sanity."

"Yes," The chestnut stallion agrees as he lifted the sleeping mare onto his back, "but not in the name of the Doctor."

The Doctor stared angrily at his past life before turning around and leaving the dark place. The shadowy figure watched as he left, but made no move to stop him. Only when the door of light closed did he step out of the shadow and into what little light there was. His icy blue eyes stared at where the door once was and his grey hooves dug in the sand with his wings folded to his sides.

Introducing

Discord Whooves

As

The Doctor


End file.
